Las Caderas de ese Zorro
by Hananasu
Summary: Naruto es bailarin de un club tematico y Sasuke lleva dos años visitando a naruto solo para verlo bailar *one-shot* YAOI


Prov. sasuke

Como todos los días a la misma hora, aquí estoy…disfrazado como uno de los viejos verdes que vienen aquí con un traje de diseñador, una peluca que me hace ver 30 años más viejo de lo que realmente soy, si supieras que solo hago esto para poder verte, sé que pensaras que soy otro viejo verde pero si realmente supieras que realmente te amo

Desde la primera vez que te vi quede impactado con tu belleza, con tus ojos azules como el mismo mar y un cabello rubio que puedo competir con el mismo sol, y esas tres marquitas en cada mejilla que te hacen ver como un sexy kitsune.

Ese día salía de la escuela tarde y te vi en medio de la calle pidiendo un taxi que al parecer nunca llego, desde esa vez quede hipnotizado por ti por tu belleza y por la forma tan infantil y a la misma vez tan madura, como tuviste que caminar para lo que parecía ser tu trabajo, te seguí no sé porque, no sé dónde deje mi orgullo uchiha, solo quería saber más de ti, te seguí hasta una especie de club nocturno llamado Rasengan, al parecer trabajabas allí y según había escuchado de ese lugar solo podían entrar personas de 40 años en adelante súper ricas y millonarias, para lo último no tenía problemas soy millonario soy un uchiha (orgulloso ¬¬) pero lo malo era la edad solo tenía 20 años en ese entonces.

Pensé la mejor manera de poder entrar hasta que se me ocurrió la brillante idea de disfrazarme haciendo pasar por mi padre aunque más viejo, algunos dicen que me parezco a él y otro que soy idéntico a mi madre, pero lo importante era saber de ti

Y aquí me vez dos años después, viniendo todos los días a verte, sin poder hablar contigo, solo me conformo con la hermosa sonrisa que siempre tienes en el rostro y las que solo me dedicas a mi

Narro Normal

Club rasengan uno de los más famosos night-club de la ciudad especializado en bailes temáticos, algunos días eran hawaiano, europeos, etc., este día era árabe todo tenía que ver con dicha cultura y el club estaba decorado como si estuvieran en arabia, los bailarines estaban obligados a bailar para sus clientes la danza árabe

-otro día mas aquí- decía un chico rubio llamado Naruto-cuando será el día que pueda salir de aquí- decía este con pesadez-si solo encontrara un mejor sitio donde trabajar-

Naruto Uzumaki, huérfano de 20 años de edad, sus padres le dejaron una fortuna pero este quiere vivir por si propio, ganándose el dinero con su propio esfuerzo.

-por lo menos el siempre está para apoyarme- decía naruto recordando a dicha persona que no faltaba ni un día para solo verlo- me sorprende que me vea solo a mi…tantas personas que hay aquí súper hermosas…tiene que mirar el patito feo-

(Naru no digas eso tu eres súper sexy *0*)

-creo que hoy le dedicare el baile- decía este saliendo para dar su espectáculo-una vez al año no hace daño

En una de las zonas VIP estaba un pelinegro de pelo canoso sentado esperando a que el show de esta noche comenzara

-y con ustedes Kyubi- dijo el presentador

Naruto salió vestido de lo más sexy, aunque al principio le dio un poco de vergüenza salir así, debía de hacerlo, ese era su trabajo, su ropa constaba de un pantalón abonbachado arriba y pegado en la parte de los tobillos color azul oscuro, mientras llevaba un chaleco corto dejando ver tu formado pecho de color azul oscuro con naranja, mientras tenía unas muñequeras color blancas, un velo llamado niqab que le tapaba más de la mitad de la cara dejando ver solo esos zafiros que tenía por ojos.

Inmediatamente que Naruto salió al escenario avergonzado por la ropa que tenía, vio a la misma persona que venía todos los días solo a verlo, aunque lo negara sentía algo por esa persona, no le importara lo viejo que estaba, pero este no estaba seguro de él, solo creía que era uno de los viejos verdes de ese lugar.

*aquí voy* pensó este para empezar a moverse a la melodía de la música, moviendo su cuerpo poco a poco de una manera sensual y provocativa para muchos, pero más para ese pelinegro disfrazado, poco a poco se fue acercando hasta donde este estaba, quedando a pocos centímetros la distancia de sus cuerpos

El morenos estaba que no se la creía, el rubio le estaba dedicando ese baile solo para él y este no se perdía un solo detalle de los sexys movimientos que hacia el rubio.

*como mueve esas caderas… me imagino como será en la cama* pensaba el pelinegro mientras no le quitaba la vista al rubio y un pequeño amiguito despertaba

*maldición*

Naruto estaba totalmente concentrado en sus movimientos, pero no se perdía los gestos que hacia el pelinegro sonriendo internamente por la cara de este

Una vez terminado en baile, todo fue aplausos y halagos para el sexy rubio, pero ya tenía que irse, cuando el rubio se dio la vuelta para irse a su camerino le tiro un pequeño papel al pelinegro que este recibió gustoso

El pelinegro después de ver al rubio partir, abrió el papel

Nos vemos en quince minutos en la salida trasera

Naruto (kyubi)

El moreno estaba más que feliz primero le había dedicado el baile y luego sabía luego de dos años el nombre de este

*naruto*

El rubio ingreso al camerino cambiándose rápidamente, no sabía porque esos ojos negros le llamaban tanto la atención es como si los hubiera visto en alguna parte antes pero no se acordaba donde

El moreno había llegado hasta donde naruto le había dicho, una vez allí no pasaron ni dos minutos cuando atravesando la puerta trasera se podía ver un rubio ya cambiado y con ropa normal

-H-Hola- decía naruto algo sonrojado

-Hola-

-como estas-

-bien y tu-

-bien-

Por alguna extraña razón, no sabían que decir… parecían colegiadas enamoradas, luego de un momento de silencio el rubio hablo rompiéndolo

-gracias por venir siempre a vernos-

-estas equivocado- dijo el pelinegro llamando la atención del rubio- solo vengo a verte a ti- dijo provocando un fuerte sonrojo en el rubio

-g-gracias- dijo este todo nervioso y tartamudeando-mucho gusto Uzumaki naruto- dijo estrechándole la mano que el moreno acepto gustosamente

-Uchiha Sasuke- dijo este, pero cuando lo dijo no espero esa reacción del rubio

El rubio estaba que no se lo creía, esa persona dijo ser uchiha sasuke, el sasuke que él conocía tenía dos años mayor que él.

-Teme- dijo este inconscientemente

-are?-pregunto sasuke al escuchar como lo habían llamado-como dijiste?-

-nada, no fue nada disculpa- dijo para darse una vuelta para irse, pero una mano se lo impido

Cuando el rubio voltio vio a una persona completamente diferente a la que tenía enfrente hace segundos atrás, esta nueva persona era pelinegra, con ojos negros de unos 20 a 25 años aproximadamente.

-sasuke!- grito naruto mientras corría a abrazarlo, dejando a un pelinegro choqueado, sin saber por qué ese abrazo se sintió tan cálido

-nos conocemos?- pregunto el pelinegro haciendo que el otro lo soltara

-lo siento- dijo naruto con la cabeza baja- a lo mejor esto te recuerde algo- dijo mientras se sacaba un collar azul de adentro de sus ropas y se lo enseñaba al pelinegro

-esto es!- el pelinegro abrió los ojos a sobremanera

Flash Back

-nunca lo olvidaremos-decía un pelinegro de 10 años mientras le daba un colgante azul a su vecino dos años menor que este

-seguro?-

-seguro- dijo para abrazarlo-cuando nos volvamos a ver estaremos siempre juntos entendiste naruto-

-claro sasuke-Teme… es más me guardare virgen hasta que llegues-

-Dobe-

Fin Flash Back

El pelinegro había recordado cosas que estaban guardadas en su subconsciente, no pudo evitar llorar, ese que estaba al frente suyo era naruto su naruto su dobe, ya sabía que cuando lo había visto por primera vez había quedado tan maravillado con él, y pensar que estuvo dos años frente a él y nunca lo reconoció

Era cosa del destino o era coincidencia, no lo sabía solo agradecía por traerlo a su lado

-Dobe- dijo este mientras unía sus labios a los de Naru como si no se quisiera separar de este

-teme- decía este entre lágrimas abrazando a su pelinegro-juntos por siempre no?-

-claro que si dobe…juntos por siempre-

Fin

Extra:

Luego de una sección de puro sexo entre ambos el pelinegro estaba más que feliz como su dobe había dicho lo había esperado, era virgen tal como él también lo era, eso era una promesa que a pesar de los años y de la distancia nunca se olvidó así fuera guardada en su subconsciente.


End file.
